A Shoulder to Cry On
by AinoAika
Summary: A songfic set to Cry by james Blunt:After Tohru comes to him, crying, Yuki confesses his feelings for her to Hatsuharu.


"A Shoulder to Cry On" by AinoAika.  
A songfic to "Cry" by James Blunt_  
_

* * *

_I have seen peace;  
I have seen pain;  
Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
Do you see the truth  
Through all the lies?  
Do you see the world?  
Through troubled eyes?_

"Oh Yuki, what am I going to do?" Came a desperate voice through the sobs. He held her small shaking form closer to him, hating Kyo even more every time he made the poor girl cry. Every time Kyo upset her, the small girl would come to Yuki for support and a shoulder to cry upon. Yuki didn't really mind. He loved listening to all the things she told him. Many of the things were simplistic and innocent but lately quite a few were getting deeper, complicated, and darker. He hated that stupid cat for how he treated her as if she were just another girl, as if she weren't special at all. He hated how that cat troubled her to no end, making her doubt herself and feel so helpless and unappreciated. He knew that feeling, that feeling of loss and the feeling of just wanting to close up and cry out from inside with all of your being. He didn't want his little Tohru to ever feel that way.

_And if you want to  
Talk about it anymore.  
Lie here on the floor  
And cry on my shoulder.  
I'm a friend._

Even though Tohru only liked him as a good friend, Yuki had always loved her and every single thing about her. He loved the way that she always tripped over herself just to make sure that everyone else was okay. He loved how she listened to her friends' problems, no matter how many of her own she had. He admired her for her ability to set aside her own worries and fears to help sooth a friend. She was also always looking for a way to cheer anyone up who needed it. She always tried her hardest no matter what it was and she never worried about herself, only of others. If one of the Sohmas were having a hard day, Tohru was instantly by their side to ease whatever pain it might be. She strived just to be a caring friend and nothing more.

_I have seen birth.  
I have seen death.  
Lived to see a lover's final breath (hold on)  
Do you see my guilts?  
Should I feel fright?  
Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?_

Even though she had lost her mother at a young age, she was still so happy. Even though she had every right to be just as angry at the world as Rin, she was still so cheerful and optimistic. She never said a sarcastic or cross word with anyone and she always offered encouragement and advice. Yuki knew that all her relatives had refused to take her in when her parents died even though she had only been a small child. Yuki knew this and he would have expected her to be just as closed up and guarded as Rin but instead Tohru flourished, brighter than the most colorful butterfly he had ever seen. She flourished and gave more out than she ever expected to get back in return.

_And if you want to  
Talk about it once again.  
On you I depend.  
I'll cry on your shoulder.  
You're a friend._

Now her she sat in his arms, her entire body shaking from her sobs. His shirt was drenched from her tears and her gentle hands clutched at the back of his shirt as she sat there hugging him. He held her delicate form close, hating every tear that stained her beautiful face. This time she was crying because Kyo yelled at her again. They had gone out on a simple date together and she was so excited about it too, telling Yuki all about how she had thought all week on just what outfit Kyo would like the best. She had picked a restaurant that she was sure Kyo would like and she had even made reservations at a second one just in case he disliked the first. She had saved all month just to get them tickets to go to a concert for Kyo's favorite band. She had always tried so hard just to please Kyo. He never noticed how hard she tried. He made a stupid comment on the restaurant food, making Tohru think he hated it. When she offered to go to the other restaurant, he called her stupid for putting so much thought and money into just one date. Kyo never really appreciated anything she did for him. To Kyo, Tohru was so similar to Kagura that he never noticed all the small things she did just to please him and make him happy. Yuki always noticed though.

_You and I have lived through many things.  
I'll hold on (hold on)  
To your heart.  
I wouldn't cry for anything  
But don't go tearing your life apart._

"Oh Yuki, thank you. You always know what to say to make me feel better. Thank you so much; you're such a good friend! I'm going to go talk to Kyo now, okay? I'll see you later." She went to give Yuki a hug but stopped and hugged his arm instead. She then quickly ran off to go find said cat without even a second glance back at the mouse. She always ran back to that cat, no matter how hard he made the thoughtful girl cry.

_I have seen fear.  
I have faith.  
Seen the look of anger on your face._

"Yuki," The mouse felt Hatsuharu lay a caring hand lay on his shoulder, "Yuki, why don't you just forget about her? You know Kyo's the one she's after so why bother? She's stupid to persist on going after her. And you're stupid for putting up with this for so long. Just forget about her." Yuki hugged his best friend. Every time Tohru came to Yuki crying because of Kyo, Yuki went to Haru, hurt, because Tohru had to cry once again.

_And if you want to  
Talk about what will be  
Come and sit with me  
And cry on my shoulder.  
I'm a friend._

"I know Haru, I should forget about her and just move on. I know I should, but I can't. I just can't. She means too much to me. She's always there for me, especially when I need her and she always knows exactly what to say to make me feel better even if she isn't aware of it. She makes me feel at ease whenever I'm around her. Unlike other girls, she lets me just be myself around her. I can always tell her anything that bugs me and that worries me and she always tries to see it from my point of view so she can understand it better. I love the way the stumbles when her mind is on other things and I love the way her eyes light up when someone smiles. I love the way she just wants to be there for you. I love how she wants things to be perfect just so everyone else is happy. I love how she tries so _hard_ just to make you smile. I love it how she starts panicking when she doesn't fully understand something. She always puts so much work into just one cookie so that when you feel guilty just biting into one or sneaking one before dinner. It's adorable how she puts so much effort into her homework and she always has the most lovable look when she's concentrating. I love how she accepts every gift with a hug and a bright thank you. Did you know that she gets this glazed look in her eyes when she starts thinking of Kyo? She's a truly amazing girl. I love how she goes and plays in the rain when she thinks no one's watching. She always cares so much as well. Kyo never notices it when she tries a new way of tying her ribbons or when she goes out to buy an outfit just for that one date just for you. It always kills me inside when she cries because of something stupid Kyo did. I worry about her when she cries, I'm always afraid that one day she just might get sick of being so kind and caring. I wish I could give so much to her. I couldn't even give her half of what she really deserves. With all that she's done for us? I just wish I could show her how much I really appreciate her. She means so much to me. You know that I could never really be satisfied with just being her friend. But I'm just glad to be here so she has a shoulder to cry on when she needs one. You always tell me to forget about her and to move on, but Haru..."

_And if you want to talk about it anymore  
Lie here on the floor  
And cry on my shoulder  
Once again. _

"I could never, ever, forget about her," Yuki continued, looking back in the direction Tohru had run off in, "I love her too much."

_Cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend._

* * *

Song:  
"Cry." Back to Bedlam. CD. James Blunt. Custard Records, 2004.

Characters Property of:  
Takaya, Natsuki. Fruits Basket. Tokyopop, 1999.


End file.
